The present invention is related to an electric/manual operation switching control system for a door engine, particularly to a door engine allowed for jointly cutting off circuit and releasing brake so as to automatically switch to a safe manual mode in any situation only if a pull chain is pulled; while a door engine with a self-braking device and an interlocking pull-chain disk device is disclosed in the present invention.